Silver Eyes and Black Gloves
by etEritSicutSol
Summary: After awaking from her sleep on the tower, Ruby finds an unexpected thing happening, and she's scared. New weapons balance the fear. Basically taking the finale from 3 and having some fun. This is my first fanfiction ever, so just be aware. Disclaimer here just because: I in no way own RWBY or any of the characters in this story. Explanation of what happened in next chapters.
1. A new rage

Ruby opened her eyes. The whining still filled the air, and she felt empty. Empty and broken. Pyrrha had been a genuinely good person, risking her life for others, always kind and generous. And what did she get? This! Incinerated into aura and her semblance and being blown away!

Ruby sighed. The grimm stood, a white glow shurrounding it. Ruby thought for a second about finishing it off, but that seemed like it might mess up something important related to her power.

Stalking down to the cellar, where she knew Ozpin had disappeared, she stood, thinking about the circle of fire that revolved around Cinder as she fought. The brunette shook her head. What? She hadn't know anything about this fight. Nothing whatsoever. So why did she feel a pull towards the metal aura transfer boxes? She knew what had happened, of course. Weiss had sent her a scrolltext, and told her of Ozpin.

But she shouldn't have felt the subtle pull of all the metal in the room. Dismissing it, Ruby went up to the weapons room. She had some changes to make.

Dutifully pulling wrenches out, Ruby set her beauty down on the workbench. First the outer mantle came off. With a spark of dust, Ruby let a little flare in her hand. What she was about to try could completely ruin Crescent Rose, it was an extremely rare and slightly dangerous technique, and Ruby didn't even know how to do it. But her loss and instinct told her that if she ever wanted something like this, the only opportunity would be now. Or never.

Aura, pure and red-silver, danced in her hand like a flame. Ruby let her loss roar in pain as she tossed the now large bundle of aura on her weapon, one she had worked on for her entire life.

And slowly but surely, green eyes appeared at the very top of the scythe. Just two green eyes, that were emerald like Pyrrha's. Beautiful eyes that expressed how willing she was to help. And from there, the red metal in her scythe, her symbol, slowly heating itself and transforming into the shimmering mirror of titanium, beautifully heated into a rainbow. "Of course," said Ruby aloud, for she had used titanium along with the teensiest bit of her aura trapped inside that made it red. Now Crescent Rose was no longer a symbol of something she had failed to save, and bitterness. It was a symbol of a beautiful life which was celebrated and remembered.

Walking through the streets of Beacon with Weiss, with Yang and Blake still out there with team JNPR. Ruby and Weiss charged for an Ursa that was lumbering towards them. Ruby screamed, for the second time that day, she felt unbearable loss. As she screamed, a thin stream of brightly shining yellow light wrapped itself around her scythe, beautifying it even further. Again, the small petite girl brought herself to her feet while Weiss created ice, trapped everybody, and then stepped forwards and created the glyphs that shot the grimm into the air, while she shot her dust rockets at them.

But that was not enough. Her aura was visibly low, for Weiss was struggling to catch her breath.

Aura Weiss was a master of, for Myrtenaster channeled it directly in case she ever needed it in the case that her glyphs were failing her.

As Weiss got pinned down by Ursae, Ruby lost it. With a cry of effort and anger, black gloves appeared on her hands, delicate and glowing with black shining around them. With a crash, the girl brought up her hands and brought them down, the metal slicing through all the grimm, and then she raised her hands out to her sides. Weiss looked up from where she was sitting, only to see Ruby using other people's weapons with apparent ease and their semblances too. She fainted, as hunters had warned against other weapon changes. This seemed different, however.

Weapon changes were frowned upon because it took a long time to connect them to the aura and to train with them sufficiently, and one was never doubted by their own, original weapon of choice. No matter how much you trained with a new one, you could still forget how to use it, or not be in control when under high pressure.

Weiss awoke a very short time after and shook her head slightly. Ruby was still using Penny's swords with practiced ease, and Weiss smiled a little bit. Ruby was absolutely winning this fight against hordes of grimm, quite easily too at that. The way she handled her weapon was not a weapon change for sure, Weiss decided. It was something much deeper than that, more powerful, and she would have to talk to Ozpin. Except he was missing.

Because her head was hurting, Weiss lay and rested herself while Ruby fought on, with skill that only Ozpin, Glynda, or Winter had ever shown before.

Weiss awoke, to find the streets completely clear of grimm. Ruby was pulling her up to her feet, and she was unharmed completely and still completely functional.

Weiss decided that anger was logical at the moment. Extremely logical, perhaps even. She stood up to her full height, her bright blue, icy aura flaring. Apparently she had been resting for at least an hour, because her aura wasn't at full strength but it was certainly up to fighting now.

"Ruby Rose! What was that?"

Ruby visibly shrunk.

"I-I don't even know…"

Weiss took a look at her weapon. Her eyes widened.

"Ruby. Look me in the eye and tell me Cinder Fall did not do that, and neither did my sister."

The girl looked at Weiss, tears streaming down her face.

"N-no, I made it. Winter is over there fighting, and Cinder k-killed Pyrrha. I thought you knew."

Weiss shook her head.

"Ruby, what you did is immensely powerful. I'm not saying it was wrong, it was absolutely right, but- something like that only two people have the power to do."

Ruby sniffled pitifully. "R-really?"

Weiss smiled.

"Yes, Ruby. Winter is immensely powerful. She's not a maiden, but she's something special. When she first met Ozpin, she nearly killed him. He surprised her by setting his coffee glass too loudly and startled her. And she hadn't even trained or graduated from Beacon yetcc. What I'm trying to say is that only two people that are immensely powerful could have done this, and they didn't. Ever. And Cinder? You saw her fighting. And her dust and semblance and all that."

Weiss struck again.

"I'm saying that this has never ever happened before. And that somehow you did something only somebody far more advanced and powerful should have been able to do."

Ruby looked at her weapon. It still glowed with the yellow band.

"Weiss, we need to go see Yang. She's hurt. I can tell."

Weiss looked around. "Ruby, we need to talk to Ozpin about this. Right away."

With a snap of her fingers, a bird went flying over the rooftops, shining blue as her eyes, but softer and more pure.

The bird alighted on her shoulder. "Good." The bird promptly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Alright" snapped Weiss, clearly shaken, "Ozpin's upstairs. In his office. He used his time dilation to vanish into his office." Her hate and disdain clear, she turned on her heel.

Ozpin sat calmly at his desk.

"And you say this has never happened before, right, Ms. Rose?"

The reply was confirming.

"Ruby, what happened tonight was a legend. You have become- pardon my words - a fairytale."

Weiss interjected.

"What happened is the point here, not fairy tales, Professor Ozpin!"

Amused, he drank out of his cup again and set it down delicately before answering.

"She cared enough about her friends to in a sense honor them. She saw Pyrrha die and created a symbol of her, and her tears were shed when Penny died. You must realize she has silver eyes. They grant her tremendous power to grant wrongs, to express grief, and to mourn. I have a suspicion that her grief, dedication, pure soul, and eyes all contributed to this. Winter also. You see, she sent her birds to check on Ruby while Ruby was knocked out."

At this, he turned to Weiss.

"Weiss, the birds couldn't touch Ruby."

Weiss gasped. Ozpin merely sent a small bird that appeared through a burning ring towards her.

"And the monster- she let it lie frozen -defeat" she muttered.

Professor Ozpin smiled.

"Ruby, you are literally now a legend. You have tremendous power,that anybody can see. But Ruby, that does not make you any more of a huntress. It is your fault that you have this power, not an accident. So do not think of it as bestowed power" -he looked at Weiss- "but as something that your team lent you and you made extraordinary use of it. Eventually you team will become a legend. No doubt, but you are the first. Do not let that slow you. Yes, Weiss, eventually you will find such power too. Believe me", he said rather gently, "Ruby has not acquired these powers because of personal gain. She has gained them because of her loss, pain, and sorrow, and to become so powerful a lot of things that hurt her came her way. And she will protect the kingdom with it. So this was an act of selflessness. Do believe me."

Weiss poked Ruby playfully in the back.

"But Ruby" She looked at Professor Ozpin, and quickly sent a bird his way.

Ozpin smiled again. Ruby started to get frustrated at this.

"Tell me, Miss Rose, did you ever think of Mrs. Nikos as more than a friend?"

Ruby quickly shook her head. "She did mentor me though."

Ozpin's smile faded.

"As in, help you fight?"

Ruby nodded solemnly.

"Ah, I see. Ms Rose, if you are up to it, I would like to dismiss you. This settles the matter, and to be very frank, the city has too many grimm. Please, if you can, do kill them. They are so pesky!"

"Will do." Ruby stood and strode to the elevator.

Then a sudden thought struck her hard.

"Professor? The tower was ruined. But you office is still….working?"

He smiled. "Glynda was able to fix it for now along with Winter and Mrs. Nikos' help. Mrs. Nikos' semblance is exactly the same as Pyrrha's. And Winter's disassembly, well you know, she's worked a lot on it with her glyphs and her birds."

"Alright then. Thank you."

On second thought, Ruby felt she'd rather jump out the window. The elevator was still ruined, and Weiss's glyphs were the things that got them here."

Without a second thought, Ruby's swords fired small laser blasts to get her to the ground safely. Weiss was using her black glyphs, jumping from glyph to glyph quite nimbly.

A grimm came up and multiple beowolf growled. Weiss watched in awe as her friend easily rotated her hands, this looked like a fun weapon. Weiss was not to be outdone, however. Standing on her glyph and concentrating, Weiss did what she had only ever done twice: her stand.

The one, giant bird stood and howled, and Ruby scattered. With one fell swoop, the beowolf all tipped and disintegrated not into rose petals, but ice crystals.

But Weiss was tired, and the bird only worked for one attack. She flew through the air, too tired to sustain her glyph any longer. And that is when Ruby Rose used her speed.

Ruby worked through with laser beams in the configuration, she was excited once she got that hang of it. "Hm. WEISS! THIS WEAPON IS SO COOL! THE STRINGS ARE DUST-INFUSED AND MADE OF COMPRESSED DUST AND STEEL I MEAN YOU CAN INFUSE YOUR AURA IF YOU NEED IT AND IT WILL GET STRONGER LASER BLASTS THAT'S WHAT PENNY DOES BUT I MEAN-"

And Ruby Rose flung her arms out as if hugging a friend, but much more violently. Weiss perceived a light green shockwave floating merrily towards her, then she collapsed again.

Ruby looked down at her.

"Aww, that's no fun. But this semblance is cool, it explains the lasers that Penny could build up!"

Weiss blinked.

A face was looking down at her.

"Weiss? Weiss? Are you okay?"

Weiss decided she'd rather sleep.

Ruby was really getting the hang of all these weapons. It was time to switch back to Crescent Rose. Pyrrha's eyes looked back at all the grimm, and Ruby's default weapon made quick work of all the grimm in a near vicinity.

Then, without warning, Ruby shook Weiss.

"Weiss, I used up a lot of aura. You really need to fight, or else I'm going to break it and that takes so much longer to regenerate."

Weiss groaned and got to her feet. There were no grimm left in the area. The heiress decided she'd be fancy and summoned up a ring of glyphs. Then she went to bed again, in the middle of burning Beacon. In the middle of the road. How elegant.


	2. Yang's butterflies

For once, Weiss got to wake Ruby. And she made the most of it. With all the effort she had, a silvery-blue whistle appeared, made of shining ice.

Ruby awoke to the sounds of "TWEET! RUBY ROSE GET UP THIS INSTANCE!"

Groggily, she shook her head. "Now I know what it feels like. Never again. I promise. Weiss, just please. My aura is almost down to-"

"WHAT in the WORLD are you TALKING about? You're shining green, black, and red all in different colors all the time! Augh!"

Ruby sighed. "Weiss, would you do me a favor?"

Weiss nodded.

"Would you come with me to see Yang? I feel that something happened. Yellow is Yang's color after all, and..." Ruby gestured to the band of light still shimmering around her scythe.

Weiss blanched.

Ruby held out her hand. "Here. Care for a lift?"

Ruby stood still at the doors that mirrored the entrance. Weiss still stood, hands on her knees, mimicking Ren as she was quite fond of doing.

"Ruby... never again, please."

And together they walked into Yang's room.

Ruby covered her mouth with her hands.

Weiss ran out of the room.

And Blake lashed out.

"STOP! I feel bad enough. I'm trying all I can do."

Ruby looked at Blake quizzically.

"What happened?"

"It was all my fault. Adam saw me, and we fought, and he stabbed me and I cried out and then Yang-"

Blake stopped, not able to say anything.

Ruby stepped forwards. "Blake, may I try something?"

Blake nodded.

Ruby stepped forwards and quickly zapped Yang with some aura. Yang's arm slowly, slowly, stopped bleeding.

Then Winter burst into the room.

"Aha! Ruby, step back."

And with a small smirk, Winter put her hands behind her back and smirked. Birds, millions and millions, circled her. Then Ruby realized they hummed with a beautiful sound.

Winter smiled broadly. "Ruby, I won't hurt her. I can help. Stand back."

And with that, the birds beat towards Yang. Immediately the birds melted into blue flames, and suddenly, Weiss poked her head around the corner and summoned her butterflies. They all flew into Yang's aura, changing to gold the minute they touched her in the slightest. And Yang's missing arm was now a totally existent golden arm. Then Weiss and Winter collapsed simultaneously.

As Yang's arm twitched, the golden band around Ruby's prize scythe quickly unwound with a humming sound.

"Well, that was a thing."

Yang smirked playfully at all of them, her tone matching everybody knew she was. RUby rushed towards her, hugging her tight.

"Um, Yang? Are you alright?"

Yang smiled. "Of course I'm alright. I'm always fine."

Her eyes traveled down to her eyes and alit in shock.

"It feels natural. Stronger, even."

The golden arm shimmered, and it looked exactly like a pretty golden glove. Yang smirked, and with a flourish, she nudged Winter with her foot.

"Hey, Weiss Queen II, would you mind making me a golden glove? Um, fire-resistant, please."

Winter nodded and summoned up a glyph. A blue glove shimmered, and the platinum-haired teen tossed it over to Yang. Yang slid it on, and her arm matched. Ember Celica was still on one hand, the other held by Blake.

"Come on, Blakey, toss it over. I know they're gorgeous and all, like me, but don't steal it. Kitty cat? Hand it over."

With that, Blake handed it over, blushing and swearing profusely.

"DANGIT! SCHNEE, YOU LITTLE VILLAIN COME BACK HERE FRICK YOU I DEMAND-"

"Apupupupup! I thought that style of speaking was mine?" Interjected Weiss, already brushing off her skirt as she arose from the floor.

Ruby spoke from the corner, where her eyes shone with happiness.

"Well, she did turn the projectiles into ice. Yang only ever uses fire. It was a little bit mean, but Yang, just deal."

Weiss spoke up. "Ruby, show them your back."

Ruby objected. "But why-"

Weiss glared at her. "Just do it, Ruby. NOW."

As Ruby slowly turned, Blake was the first to catch on.

"But -how?" She asked, staggering backwards.

WInter left the room quietly.

Yang stared at Ruby for a minute quietly, her eyes moving rapidly back and forth between the small mechanical green backpack she wore and the scythe.

Weiss took control. "Ruby, show them."

Yang stepped out of bed carefully, feet slapping the hard tile softly.

"We should go to the colosseum. Right, Weiss? I feel like we all have a lot to take in," Yang laughed, looking over to Blake, who was muttering expletives under her breath and kicking at the floor with her shoe.

"Um, Ruby, can you by any chance fly a ship?" chirped Yang.

"Nope. Blake can, though."

"Alright Blakey Blake! You've got a ship to fly!"

At the colosseum, Blake, Weiss, and Yang decided to watch from the commentator's box. Yang reached in and pushed a button.

Weiss slapped her hand, but Yang slapped hers and said saucily, "Relax. Old Qrow didn't show me for nothing, I know what I'm doing."

At that, the same setup that had been their first victory- against Arslan and her team -came up.

The heiress shook her head.

"Alright. Ruby, hit it. Yang'll hit the simulators in a moment."

And voila, Yang had already hit them. A giant holographic nevermore circled Ruby, and from the clean safety of the box, the rest of team RWBY waited.

Ruby crouched. Crescent Rose snapped open. And Blake looked back into the iridescent blade, she knew that the huntress before them had done this not because she wanted it. Because victory was in a simple soul, and Ruby had just that.

The little brunette was firing away at the nevermore when she jumped up with her usual speed just as the bird started to swoop. Slashing away, she did her damage before jumping down.

Her arms spread, her swords came out. Yang's expression was perturbed, Blake was watching with scary neutrality. Weiss was watching in awe.

As nevermore feathers rained down, the rotating swords blocked them, and then in a fluid movement Ruby was on top of the nevermore again. The thin swords swirled in a whirlwind around the giant grimm, and once again Ruby realized that this was a good start, but she had not done the damage needed. Jumping to the ground, the swords built up the energy that they could, and with a swift wave of her arms, the power flew towards the holographic grimm.

Then Ruby stomped her foot. A thin green shock wave passed over the arena, hitting the force-field like protector of the spectators with shocking force, it buckled briefly but rightened itself.

Yang was amazed. "And I always thought that anything hitting that wall was the one to be hurt," she quietly breathed.

The team leader brought up Penny's knives, and raised her hands, almost as if she were silencing an applauding audience. But the black gloves on her hands proved otherwise, and the knives did worse than just controlling them would have done. But Ruby wasn't done. She quivered with effort, then the metal aura reading chart was ripped from the ceiling and thrown at the grimm. It was trapped. With one final movement, Milo and Akouo went for the grimm, one smashed against its beak, the other in its eye.

"Wow" breathed Blake before Ruby rushed into the booth, showering them in rose petals.

Blake paused, hesitating.

"Ruby, well, is it still you when you use their power?"

Ruby laughed a maniacal laugh, which did not reassure Blake whatsoever.

"Yup. It's me all the way. I can feel the weapons, and while I had some trouble with the swords at first -I stabbed my foot before I got it -"

"And then, you know, casually wiped out hundreds of grimm with a weapon I had known for 5 seconds and flawlessly moved" interrupted Weiss sarcastically

"But it is me. I just feel comfortable, and I don't think about transitioning the weapon. It just appears when I think about it. See?"

Ruby snatched Akouo out of the air, grinning.

"But I still have to carry Crescent. She's still there and still my beauty."

Several eyes looked at Ruby with laugher in their eyes. Everybody could see that this was important to Ruby, and Ruby was filled with hope at having the reminders of her friends, and the love surrounding her."

Heading back to Beacon, Weiss learned how to fly an airship. Even Yang got sick.


	3. Summer sparks and black glyphs

"It's not my fault we crashed!" Quipped Weiss as the rest of team RWBY glared at her.

Weiss shook her head. "I'm a little dizzy, but come on, you morons! We have grimm to kill! Hurry up!"

Yang groaned and looked at Blake. "By the way, Blake, you got some nice Bellaboo-"

"Don't even finish that, Yang."

Yang groaned and tossed her mane over her shoulder. "Aww, Blakey, can't I have some fun?"

The answer seemed to be a "no"to Yang as she pulled the grappling hook form from her hair.

Weiss chose that moment to yank on Blake's hand, and Yang went flying.

The heiress looked over at Blake, then swiftly encased them both in a big ice ball. It was rather cold, but worth it when Yang came flying back. Most definitely.

Blake looked rather put off by all the grimm that started to stalk them. Ruby jumped up on a ledge.

"Right, I'm going to rest. Y'all are going to fight grimm. Have fun!"

And Ruby Rose rather promptly fell asleep. On a rock ledge. While her friends were attacked by grimm. Ruby really did have dedication to sleep.

Then Nora and Ren showed up. "Right. Nora, please hit the grimm with the hammer."

Nora grinned wickedly. "I'll need a hand up." A black glyph appeared, sending her flying.

Orange hair and pink tumbled through the air unceremoniously. Ren shook his head at Weiss. "She's going to get you later, Weiss."

ol0lo

Tired and shaken by this point, Team JNR was sitting alongside Team RWBY. Blake shook her head, and sullenly found herself in the nearest building. Tears threatened to spill over as they stung her eyes, and as Yang walked in she was hugged hard and she then was holding a very, very, sad Blake.

"Blake? What's up?"

"It's nothing, really."

Yang shook her head.

"No, it's not. Blake, you never cry."

"It's Adam. Blake, he basically killed himself."

"What do you mean?"

"His semblance is to absorb all power from attacks directed at him, and reflect it back. He can be insanely charged for a few seconds. Cinder got mad. Too much power was thrown at him, and he kept his semblance going and-"

"Combusted. Shh. It's okay." Stroking Blake's hair, Yang opened the bathroom door and sat outside on a wall.

"I know because-" Blake pointed at the single red sign of the Alpha in the White Fang hanging over a charred building.

"I was just about to ask that, Blakey."

Blake stood up and walked over to Team JNR, missing Jaune, and RWBY.

"Guys, I want you all to teach me."

Ren looked at her in shock.

"Ren, please. I have no control over my aura or my fighting skills. Sure, I have the Gambol Shroud, but my strength is nonexistent. All the teachers will be away from the school. There IS no school."

At the same time, everybody shook their heads.

Blake sighed. "Alright then. Let's just continue on. We can talk about this later."

Weiss said she'd take block 8. Ruby, 7. Yang would take 9, Ren 3, and Nora would take 5. Blake said 15.

"Alright" quipped Weiss. "We meet here in half an hour. Agreed? AND RUBY ROSE NO SEMBLANCE USE NEAR ME" she shouted as she removed rose petals from her hair and ber boots, glaring at Ruby as she zipped away.

"Well, see you later" chorused the rest of the team and left Yang and Weiss alone.

Yang looked over at Weiss curiously. "Weiss, thank you for my arm. I know you put a lot of effort into it and all and it will take your aura forever to regenerate completely, but still. Thank you. I do have one question, which is- Why do I have golden sparks all the time? They keep on bothering my fingers."

Weiss shrugged. "I don't know. Could be anything. Come on, you despicable oaf, we need to work!"

Yang grinned with a look of pure joy, and as she flipped the dust rounds into her weapon and came down with a roar, Weiss could've sworn she heard a YEE-HAW! coming from above.

ol0lo

"Weiss, Ozpin once told me in private that one day, our team would be a legend that could defeat anything. Do you think that's true?"

Weiss, in reply, slammed Yang back and forth from glyph to glyph before answering haughtily, "Of course! I didn't train for nothing, and look at what Ruby's doing! Of course, we all might be DEAD one day, since Ruby's the only one with cool powers!"

Yang grinned. "Would this be a good time to tell you that apparently I'll probably be the summer maiden someday? Yeah, I thought not. Also, I have this cool ring of light around my eye."

Yang groaned and looked up at a very, very, frustrated face. She was laying on the ground.

"Aww, Weissy, keep control of yourself. It's really not nice. Besides, all I can do so far is this."

Yang held up her arm, created a spark, and was holding a very, very small spark of light.

"See? No cool raising-up-in-the-air thing, either. And Raven had this all planned out very nicely."

Yang got thrown against the nearest building.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Raven was the winter maiden. Funny, huh? And Ruby's mom was Spring. How'd you think she got killed- a loaf of bread? Nope. And then she went and hid."

"Wait a second. You're telling me that your mom killed Ruby's mom."

"Yup. Bad case to bring up, huh? I was sleeping once, and Taiyang was in the room. He was crying. He's afraid that someday, I'll kill Ruby. That's what really broke him, was deciding whether he could love both or one and then one was gone, and he couldn't really love the other one, you know, because she had just killed her. I see the fear in his eyes every day when I visit him. He still doesn't know I heard him."

The two opposites walked together in silence.

Yang stared at Weiss. "You do realize that Cinder offered me much greater things, right? I was a pawn, once. That thing with Mercury- what did you think that was? Of course, I should have figured it out right away. Emerald's weapon was perception manipulation- very powerful. But my mother's on that side now. She left me, and I will never, ever, join her."

Weiss stared at Yang in shock. "You can't be serious!"

"Why can't I?"

"Because everybody on this team is so SPECIAL! Look at me, I'm a heiress. Wah wah. With no powers to show. Everybody else here has a great story or talent. What can I do? I never discovered. Glyphs are easy, summoning is hard. What I really have trouble with is time manipulation. Ozpin wanted to teach me, but he can't. Glynda wanted to teach me, but she can't. Winter even offered, and even she couldn't. I couldn't. So why am I not special yet?"

Yang offered a hand. "It's not that, Weiss, everybody has their time. Yours just hasn't come yet."

Blue crackled around Weiss as she straightened up, Schnee posture cold and intimidating. But instead of hurling ice at Yang, Weiss was crying. "Everybody thinks I'm so cold. I am. I hate being cold."

Even as she spoke, Nora screamed from joy, straight over 8 blocks. Yang covered her ears. Even the heiress followed suit.

"Come on. Let's go back," offered Yang. "And here's a tissue."

"Sure." The Schnee legend collected herself, the coat was straightened and the hair redone hastily. She refilled Myrtenaster and made sure her glyphs were still working. Why, Yang didn't know. They always did work, but for Weiss it was a reassurance that she still had aura left, and that everything was orderly.

Weiss and Yang shuffled back, heads held high until Yang screeched at the semicircle, "Guys! Look what I can do!" The teams were fighting, Nora was hitting Ren and Blake was mumbling about the immaturity of the group. Ruby realized with a pang that they whole group was in denial with a capital D. And they hadn't even seen Jaune yet.

A spark of light appeared in her hand, and the team looked in awe until Nora ran over to touch it. "Cold! Ouch! Hot! Ouch! Prickly! REN!"

Ren sighed. Nora was shaking her hand, her aura healing it suddenly.

Blake stepped forward. "Is that.. what I think it is?"

Yang burst out laughing. "Of course, Blakey. Who'd you think I'd be? Winter?"

Blake slapped Yang just enough to get her attention.

"Can you put that... dangerous thing down, so that I can hug you?"

Yang let the light sink back into her hand.

"Of course." Blake slapped Yang before actually hugging her, long and hard.

Nora ran over and started a group hug.

Weiss stamped her foot. "Fine!" she huffed. "I'll join this dastardly group hug!"

Sun showed up on top of the pile, calmly eating a banana while Yang was beating up Nora for pinching Weiss, who in turn pinched Blake who slapped Ren.

ol0lo

Jaune watched from the roof above. The team was happier without him, without Pyrrha.

Without the lame guy. A single salty tear dripped down his face.

Pyrrha was gone. And she had promised to help him with his semblance. She was always there for him, waiting. Patiently smiling. That first javelin she had thrown to pin him to the tree-so well aimed, she had even used her semblance to make sure she wouldn't hurt him.

The cold settled upon him, drawing his happiness into the void.

And slowly, as Weiss prepared a glyph to throw Ren off of Blake, Jaune felt something snap inside. The cold concrete supported him as he stood up, watching Weiss. Something was off. She kept on motioning with her fingers, for a glyph to appear, but no glyph was coming. Jaune looked down on his hands. There where usually only pale white flesh would be stood a small headpiece in gold, exactly like Pyrrha's. He smiled. So she had come back after all, it seemed.


	4. A rather heated exchange

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

Jaune looked at the team. They were in denial. _He would stop this. He knew how.I_

 _They look so happy! Maybe I could... join them?_ He wondered.

At that, he was hit by a chunk of ice from Weiss, who was standing on the rooftop.

"Hey, Jaune! You... took away my glyphs! I think that's your semblance!"

Jaune cocked his head to the side. _Does she fricking mean that I can take out only her aura?_

Weiss stamped her foot. "Jaune! Listen! Try to make it cold. Like, just push your aura outwards and wish with all your might it was cold."

Jaune paused, considering.

"Alright."

Weiss watched, fascinated by the yellow glow that surrounded Jaune while he squeezed his eyes shut in concentration.

Weiss tried again with her glyphs.

"Jaune, you can stop now."

And immediately the glyphs sprang to life.

The rest of team RWBY and JNR watched from below, awestruck. Nora had called attention to Weiss leaving, so they had all been quiet and watched.

Weiss called down. "Jaune can try again. Try to use your semblance."

Jaune squeezed his eyes shut.

Yang studied her hand. Ruby bopped her on the head with one of Penny's swords.

"RUBY ROSE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"It was to activate your semblance. But it's not working."

Yang growled.

Ruby looked to Jaune.

"Umm, Jaune, if you could keep your semblance on until Yang's not angry anymore that'd be helpful."

Jaune looked around. "No can do."

Everybody looked at him, even Yang stared in shock.

"We've got grimm to kill, guys. Please, I know we're acting on the defensive now. I say we go on the offensive and try to kill grimm."

Ruby pumped her fist. "YEAH! I CALL DIBS ON ANY NEVERMORES!"

Yang swiveled and stepped closer to Ruby. "Ruby Rose, beowolves are mine. MINE!"

Nora whistled happily. "I'll take on any nevermores or elephant-y grimm. NORA SMASH!"

Nora flipped her hammer gleefully and hit Ren hard on the head.

Ren rubbed his head, getting up from the pavement.

"Nora," he hissed, "if you ever do that to me again, no more pancakes for a month."

Nora looked over at Jaune. "You wouldn't let that monster do that, would you?" She cried holding on to Ren's pant leg.

Jaune nodded happily. "Well, actually, yes I would, because of that time you broke my leg. On accident, but still."

Nora whined. "But it healed overnight!'

Jaune looked over at Ren. "Do we even have a stove?"

Ren looked over at Jaune, glaring. "Don't lessen the threat, Jaune. Because now this happens."

"A-HA! And what were you up to, you rapscallions, you mean-hearted low-ranked sons of nevermores, you filthy, evil PANCAKE STEALERS!"

Nora prepared her hammer. "NORA SMASH!"

Ruby sighed, Weiss rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, guys, it looks like Nora got YANG-gry! Wanna make sure they're not dead?"

Weiss screamed over "Are you sure you're okay? You look rather BEAT!"

Nora laughed at that one.

Everybody else glared.

ol0lo

Ruby was in the middle of fighting with a deathstalker, firing laser blasts at the stinger then slicing it off with the sword, and Weiss was currently taking on the alpha beowolf.

Nora was sailing up gleefully, proclaiming "NORA SMASH!"

Ruby was screaming at the deathstalker. "NOT MY CAPE YOU STUPID BEAST! YOU JUST RIPPED MY CAPE!"

Weiss looked over. "This will be fun" she muttered to herself, quietly.

Ruby sailed up using Crescent Rose, then dove with Penny's swords straight into the deathstalker.

The small brunette shook in anger, and stomped on the deathstalker with enough force to suitably worry Yang and Ren. Ren looked at Yang. "Ten lien she'll blow a hole in the ground?"

Yang laughted. "Ren, I'm not stupid enough to hand over ten lien."

Yang shouted over to Jaune. "Yo Jaune! Could you please stop Ruby from killing us all simultaneously to, oh, I don't know, blowing a huge hole into the ground and annihilating this grimm, even though it's gone?"

"Sure thing, Dragon Lady."

The flames that came from section five were rather high.

Ozpin shook his head. "Looks like Miss Xiao-Long is having a rather _heated_ exchange with somebody."

Glynda knocked the glass from his hand.

"One, you drink too much coffee. Two, you really have such bad puns."

Ozpin smiled serenely. "Three, Glynda, please give the city a hand and kill some grimm. Dust yes, semblance yes, aura depletion no, please."

Glynda shot an epic glare at Ozpin before jumping out the window.

Ozpin shuddered. "I really hope she doesn't put poison in my coffee again. Horrible woman, really."

"EXCUSE ME?"

Ozpin sighed. _Looks like poisoned coffee for the next month._ "Case in point, Glynda."

ol0lo


End file.
